Best Friend
by LieShin-Chan
Summary: sahabat bukanlah seseorang yang selalu ada saat kita butuhkan, tapi seseorang yang mampu membuat kita merasa nyaman karena Sahabat takan mampu merubah nasib kita
1. Chapter 1

BEST FRIEND

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendship Romance

Rate: T

Pairing: SasukeHinata

GaaraIno

GaaraMatsuri dll

Chapter 1

Hinata berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya dikelas VIII-d. Lima belas menit terlambat dan tigapuluh menit ditahan diruang piket totalnya empatpuluhlima menit atau setara satu jam pelajaran, selama itulah Hinata gadis terpemalu, terbaik, terimut, terlucu, terpolos dan terhobby kesiangan tak dapat masuk kelas.

"Hai semua!" Sapa Hinata dengan wajah tanpa dosa, jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua dihari kamis memang diisi pelajaran matematika dengan pengajar Kakashi Hatake yang sudah bisa dipastikan baru akan masuk kekelas saat jam pelajarannya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, dengan begitu Hinata bisa dengan mudah masuk kekelas tanpa harus mendapat hukuman tambahan hormat bendera hingga istirahat atau lari lima keliling lapangan basket seperti yang selalu ia alami jika guru pengajar dijam pertama adalah Anko atau Guy.

Hinata duduk dibangku pojok sebelah kiri dijajaran ketiga setelah sebelumnya disebelah kanan, kebiasaan rutin kelas untuk bergilir tempat duduk dengan alasan agar saling mengenal dan menghindari adanya kelompok atau geng dalam kelas yang sering dipandang negative oleh sebagian besar guru, meski sebenarnya itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh, buktinya meski tempat duduk diputar geng-geng kelas masih ada, salah satunya Mawar Hitam Club.

"Hyuuga-sama kau terlambat!" Sambut Sakura dengan nada menyindir dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Ino yang tengah sibuk membereskan poni panjangnya. Ditangan kirinya ada cermin kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi, ditangan kanannya ada sisir mungil yang ia gunakan untuk menyisir rambutnya tiap sepuluh menit sekali, sementara dimejanya yang entah sejak kapan ia sulap menjadi meja rias berserakan bedak, pelembab, lipglos, parfum, kutek, vitamin rambut, lotion dan perangkat make up lainnya.

"Maaf Haruno-sama saya tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah merasa bersalah yang jelas dibuat-buat hingga akhirnya ketiga gadis itu tertawa bersama. Meniru ucapan Kakashi hanya satu dari sekian banyak ucapan khas orang lain yang selalu mereka tiru untuk dijadikan bahan guyonan, misalnya saja kata Tebayo khas Naruto yang diucapkan dengan logat Jawa atau kata 'Alhamdulillah yah, sesuatu' khas seorang penyanyi wanita Indonesia.

"Akh, sial!" Gerutu Naruto yang langsung duduk dibangku belakan g Hinata. Hari ini memang penuh dengan sesuatu, ketujuh personil Mawar Hitam club duduk berdekatan. Bila dilihat disebelah kanan dekat bangku Hinata ada Gaara yang tengah tertidur karena semalaman begadang akibat insomnianya yang tak kunjung sembuh disampingnya ada Lee yang dengan semangat 45nya terus berpush up ria. Didepan Hinata ada Sakura dan Ino, sementara dibelakangnya ada Naruto yang mencak-mencak kesal bersama Sasuke yang manggut-manggut terbawa alunan musik di earphonenya.

"Kenapa Nar?" Tanya Lee menghentikan olah raga paginya.

"Cewek gue direbut orang!" Erang Naruto tak terima kekasihnya diambil orang, kelima temannya kecuali Hinata hanya memberikan tatapan datar,' Cewek lo yang mana yang gak direbut orang?' Iner mereka mengejek dalam hati, mengingat kebanyakan mantan pacar Naruto memang minta putus karena pihak ketiga dari siperempuan.

"Sudahlah Naruto, mungkin Konan gak ditakdirin buat kamu." Hinata berusaha menenangkan dengan senyuman lembutnya, Naruto mengangguk lemah meski Kyuubi ditubuhnya terus meronta-ronta ingin mengamuk.

"So bijak, berusaha aja jangan kesiangan baru nasihatin orang lain!" Ejek Sasuke melepas Earphonenya. Hinata mendelik tak suka dibalas seringai khas Sasuke. Selalu saja Sasuke yang tak pernah menghargai niat baiknya.

"Pagi anak-anak, kita ulangan." Kakashi masuk kekelas, semua anak kelas VIII d langsung duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing sambil merenggut.

"Ya, ya aku pulang sekarang." Panggilanpun terputus, Sakura menghela nafas berat, wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Harusnya ia tak mengalami hal seburuk itu diusianya yang baru empatbelas tahun.

"Apa-apaan Sensei itu, selalu saja ulangan dadakan padahal memberikan materi saja tidak." Cibir naruto sebal, mengingat hanya satu soal yang bias ia isi itupun hanya soal dari materi dasar himpunan.

"Itu artinya Kakashi Sensei penuh dedikasi dan semangat masa muda dalam mengajar!" Jawab Lee ngaco sambil tersenyum lima jari padahal dia sendiri hanya mengisi dua soal.

"Naruto sepertinya sedang bad mood karena masalah tadi pagi, tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana Sakura?" Tanya Hinata mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura.

"Oh itu, tadi dia sms katanya pulang duluan biasalah masalah keluarga." Jelas Ino malas, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat duduk yang pas.

"Permisi nona-nona, bisakah kalian pindah dari sini?" Perintah Ino semanis mungkin dengan tatapan'pergi atau mati'. Ada yang langsung pergi karena takut tapi ada juga yang tak bergeming membuat Ino mulai naik darah.

Brakkk….

Ino menggebrak meja membuat kemeja salah seorang anak basah terkena tumpahan air.

"Kalian tuli eh?"

"Kau kekanak-kanakan senpai, jika kau begitu menginginkan bangku ini mengapa tak kau bawa pulang saja?" Tantang seorang gadisberambut coklat sebahu, orang pertama yang bisa menyaingi Ino. Tubuhnya tinggi putih dengan wajah yang sangat cantik tak jauh beda dengan ino. Gadis itu membuat Ino makin marah, ini bukan lagi soal kursi tapi soal harga diri seorang primadona.

"Kau…"

"sudahlah, kita cari tempat lain saja!" Sela Gaara merasa tak berminat dengan pertengkaran kedua gadis yang memang ia kenal itu. Meski awalnya enggan dengan alasan harga diri tapi akhirnya Inopun mengikuti langkah Gaara disusul Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto dan Lee.

"Senpai..."

"Jika hanya karena om Kakuzu kaya ibu menjodohkanku dengannya. Aku bisa mendapatkan laki-laki lain yang seratus kali lipat lebih kaya dari dia!"

Plak…

"Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung. Siapa yang mengajarimu jadi pembangkang ha? Dan berhenti memanggilnya om dia itu calon suamimu!"

"Jadi aku harus memanggilnya apa? Haruskah aku memanggilnya Kakanda Ibunda?"

Plakkk….

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

BEST FRIEND

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendship Romance

Rate: T

Pairing: SasukeHinata

GaaraIno

GaaraMatsuri dll

Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Minggu depan gue bakal tunangan sama om om bau tanah itu. Gue terpukul banget dan makin terpuruk waktu gue tahu rentenir bangkotan itu ternyata selain jelek juga ngopet. Tadi pagi aja gue Cuma dikasih duit Rp20.000, gimana gue gak prustasi, secara gitu yah tiap detik gue tuh dinilai dengan $ tapi dalam sekejap gue langsung berubah jadi cewek kere yang gak bisa saingan sama si Ino pig dalam masalah shopping dan makan enak . Satu lagi yang lebih penting, gue gak bisa lagi ngejar cinta Sasuke.

"Tunangan?" Sakura repleks menutup buku hariannya begitu mendengar pekikan Ino yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri dibelakangnya. Terlalu asik meratapi nasibnya Sakura sampai lupa jika saat ini ia tengah melantik anggota baru ekstra kulikuler marching band dari kelas satu.

"Ugh, pig jangan sembarangan melihat privasi orang lain!"

"Kau meletakan PRIVASImu itu ditempat yang mudah dilihat jidat!" Mereka saling menatap tak mau kalah.

"Huh sudahlah, jadi ngapain Lo kesini?" Akhirnya Sakura mengalah.

"Gue fikir Lo depresi gara-gara ditolak Sasuke dan ternyata pirasat gue bener. Cuma karena seorang Sasuke Lo mau mengakhiri hidup lo dengan jalan kawin muda sama om om pula. Astaga jidat lo udah gila!" Jelas Ino berapi-api.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah, andai masalahnya sesepele itu saat ini sakura pasti telah berpaling pada Sasori, tapi apa daya cintanya pada Sasuke telah sedalam lautan, setinggi langit diangkasa, dan seluas jagat raya, selain itu gadis matre mana yang mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan pemuda pelit macam Kakuzu. Andai Sakura bisa menolak keinginan ibunya.

_**{Lie Shin-Chan}**_

'kenapa harus dengan dia?' Hinata terus menunduk sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya mau mengikuti permintaan Naruto untuk membawa pakaian aneh dari rapia itu kegudang sekolah bersama Sasuke. Ayolah, harusnya Naruto tahu phobianya pada ayam karena pengalaman buruk dimasa lalu, dimana dengan tak elitnya Hinata diserang habis-habisan oleh seekor ayam jantan milik tetangganya hingga tubuh hinta memar-memar bahkan sampai tak masuk sekolah seminggu lamanya.

Bruk.

Hinata menabrak punggung Sasuke yang mendadak berhenti dihadapannya, siapa yang tak tahu kebiasaan hinata menunduk sambil menatap lantai?

"Kau pasti sengaja!" Sasuke mendelik tajam tepat ketika Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Hinata gemetar ketakutan.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tak sengaja!" Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk bukan karena merasa bersalah tapi lebih karena takut jika tatapan Sasuke akan menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Hah sudahlah, kau pasti menyukaiku." Hinata hendak menyangkal tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke menatapnya tajam membuat Hinata menciut dan kembali menunduk,'Sifat narsisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.'

_**{Lie Shin-Chan}**_

"Senpai!" Gaara berbalik mendapati seorang gadis tengah melambaikan tangan sambil berlari kearahnya. Ia berhenti sejenak lalu kembali berjalan setelah gadis itu bisa menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Kau tahu, gadis kuning itu benar-benar menjengkelkan!" Ucap gadis itu merajuk.

"Jaga bicaramu Matsuri!"Gaara berbicara dengan nada datar namun terasa mengancam, membuat sigadis yang diketahui bernama Matsuri itu terdiam namun jelas dia tak terima.

"Kau pasti tahu, jika dia menyukaimu iya kan?"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Sebenarnya aku atau dia yang jadi pacarmu?"

TBC

**Makasih buat yang kemarin review. Tulisannya emang masih banyak yang salah padahal sebelum dipublish udah dibaca berulang-ulang lho, tpi tetep aja gitu. Terus yang tanda pergantian setting sebenernya di chapter pertama udah dibuat tapi kok gak ada yah? **

**Mohon bantuannya aja deh, ini baru pertama bikin fanfic di FFN sih jadi masih bingung, waktu mau bikin profil aja mesti diubek-ubek dulu padahal ujung-ujungnya tetep aja gak bikin gara-gara gak tahu mesti nulis apa. Kok ShinChan kayaknya GapTek amat yah?**


	3. Chapter 3

"um, sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?" Tanya Hinata mulai risih pada Sasuke yang masih saja mengikutinya, padahal sudah sejak lama mereka keluar dari gudang.

"Jangan GR, gue jalan sama lo karena kita sama-sama mau ke ruang OSIS." Jawab Sasuke tak terima dengan perkataan Hinata yang dia anggap merendahkan harga dirinya. Tak ada Uchiha yang yang rela mengorbankan harga dirinya untuk mengikuti seorang gadis.

'Sudah jelaskan, dia mengikutiku?' Fikir Hinata sebal melihat harga diri Sasuke yang setinggi monas,"Ugh, kita tak searah Sasuke. Aku harus ketoilet!" Mendengar ucapan Hinata, wajah Sasuke memanas,'memalukan.' Gagal sudah rencana terpendamnya malah tergantika dengan kenyataan memaluka bahwa Sasuke yang terhormat hendak mengikuti seorang gadis ketoilet.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke Jaim, bukan Stoic tapi jaim. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang terlihat bingung,"Hebat sekali, Urat malunya benar-benar lepas."

"Tapi aneh, tumben dia tak membentakku, dia juga tidak memelototiku seperti biasanya?"

_**{Lie Shin-Chan}**_

"Masuklah, sudah malam!" Perintah Gaara pada Matsuri, membuatnya merenggut tak rela yang dibalas helaan nafas tak suka dari Gaara.

"Kita tak sedang piknik, kau tahu kan?"

"Kau tak romantis!" Cibir Matsuri kesal, ia berlari meninggalkan Gaara hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar debaman pintu yang berasal dari kelas 7e, tempat gugus 9 tidur dengan Matsuri salah satu anggotanya . Gaara pun melenggang pergi tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

_**{Lie Shin-Chan}**_

"Apa?" Pekik Ino tak percaya dengan cerita panjang lebar Sahabatnya.

"Jangan berteriak Pig." Lirih Sakura. Ia menjatukan kepalanya keatas meja, sejenak saja dia ingin melupakan semua tentang takdirnya termasuk ikatan bodoh antara dirinya bersama Kakuzu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasori, pein, Kiba, Shino, Kimimaro, Orochimaru, Kabuto dan satu lagi berondong Konohamaru?"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan mereka?"Ya, bagi Sakura mereka hanya selingan, karena ia masih meyakini cintanya hanya untuk Sasuke. Sakura memang mendapatkan segalanya dari semua pacarnya termasuk uang tapi sampai saat ini ia tak pernah mampu memiliki apa yang ia mau, karena itulah takdirnya.

_**{Lie Shin-Chan}**_

"Oi teme, gimana?" Teriak Naruto mendekati Sasuke bersama sahabat hijaunya.

"Gimana apanya?"

"Kencan Lo lah!" Jawab Lee mewakili Naruto.

"Lumayan." Jawab Sasuke datar meski dalam hati ia terus memaki-maki dirinya sendiri,'yeah, lumayan memalukan.

**TBC**


End file.
